


Already Undressed

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [4]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, F/F, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina and Cami have some fun in the bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Undressed

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for kinks prompt #4 'Bathing.'

“God, I feel like Shamu” said Davina as she slid into the bathtub and leaned back against her wife, the blonde carefully wrapping her legs around Davina.

Cami laughed. “You aren’t that big, considering you’re having twins” she assured the witch, massaging her shoulders and planting a kiss on the back of her neck.

Davina sighed. “Oh, that feels good” she said.

An idea came to Cami. She slid her hands up over Davina’s back and down her front, stopping when she felt her wife’s breasts. She began to massage Davina’s nipples.

Davina let out a gasp. “Right now?” she asked.

“Why not?” said Cami. “We’re already undressed.”

The brunette just chuckled and leaned back into Cami, enjoying the sensation shooting through her nipples.

After a few minutes, Cami pulled her right hand away from Davina’s breast and slid it down between her legs. Davina moaned as Cami slipped two fingers into her vagina and began rubbing her clit with her thumb.

The warm water, Davina’s hormones, and Cami’s skilled fingers had Davina coming in record time.

While they dried off, Davina smiled at Cami and said “That was fun. You’ll have to let me return the favor some time.”


End file.
